Just another rainy day
by deepee-chan
Summary: What happens when it rains when Sora's around? Not suited for stiffs who can't crack a joke once and a while... ü


**A/N: hello!!! This is my very first One-shot story, so I hope you'd like it… R&R!**

**PROLOGUE: what happens when the Keyblade Master, a duck, a dog thingy and some of their friends/ enemies from various worlds are stuck in the Disney Castle on a rainy day?**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody in Kingdom Hearts… ESPECIALLY MARLUXIA!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Just another rainy day**

"I… am… so… BORED!" Sora whined as he looked out at the window of Disney Castle only to find raindrops sliding down it.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that, is there?" Donald stated as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Donald, make it snow!" Kairi demanded as she threw a pillow at the short-tempered duckie. "At least that would make Sora pipe down! He's been whining for half an hour!"

"Is that so?" Donald quacked, not believing Kairi's story.

"Yes it's so!" Kairi replied as she explained why Sora has been whining for the past thirty minutes.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sora ran out of the guest room and started skipping towards the door._

_"Let's take the Gummiship on a joyride!" Sora said as he was about to scamper out of the door and do who-knows-what to the Gummiship, not knowing that it was raining outside._

_"Sora, wait a minute!" Goofy called to Sora as he chased after the Keyblade Master. "It's-"_

_"Goofy, I'll race ya to the Gummiship!" Sora stated as he ran faster._

_"But Sora-"_

_"C'mon! Donald went to the bathroom, so that gives us enough time to 'borrow' the Gummiship!" Sora insisted as he made his pace even faster._

_"But the Weather Moogle I passed a while ago said-" Goofy tried to explain but Sora wouldn't listen._

_"Forget about the Moogles!" Sora stated as he lowered his pace. "Remember the time when one of the Moogles told you to run around the castle in your boxers and they told you Munny's gonna fall from the sky?!"_

_"Gawrsh, how could I forget?" Goofy stated as he ran faster "But Sora-"_

_"Forget about the Moogles! All that matters is that the Gummiship is ours to joyride and it's a-" Sora opened the big doors only to find out that it was raining hard._

_"Told ya so…" Goofy stated bluntly._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I stand as a witness to that." Goofy said as he raised his hand.

"Okay…" Donald said as he looked at Sora. "I wish I could make it snow right now, but I can't do stuff like that…"

"How come?" Kairi asked impatiently.

"My capabilities are only limited to what I can do now…" Donald stated as he shook his head.

"Oh…"

They all sighed in boredom as they watched rain fall from the sky. Kairi and Goofy tried to make the annoying siren a.k.a Sora pipe down while Donald took several trips to the bathroom.

"Isn't there anything to make him shut up?!" Kairi complained.

"I got an idea! Why don't we roast Donald? That usually cheers him up on a rainy day." Goofy suggested as he was about to run to e kitchen to get firewood and some seasoning.

"I'm not so sure Donald's gonna like it…" Kairi said as she quirked her brow.

"Ya got that right!" Donald quack from inside the bathroom as a foul odor came from the bathroom. To his stupidity, Goofy went closer to the bathroom and inhaled whatever Donald cooked up and fainted. Then good ol' Roxas passed by with a gas mask on his face while he carried a bowl of chocolate pudding.

"Did Donald die in there or did he lay a rotten egg?" He stated as he shoved a spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

"I think he did both." Kairi said as she covered her nose.

"I HEARD THAT!" Donald quacked furiously.

"Ok… maybe he's not dead YET." Roxas stated bluntly.

Kairi started laughing and Donald continued to sermon Roxas while he continued to lay rotten eggs to flush down the toilet. Then Sora noticed that Roxas was carrying a bowl of pudding. He eyed the bowl jealously and charged at Roxas.

"Gimme that pudding!" Sora exclaimed as he continued to charge at the blondie.

"Never! If you want it, come get it!" Roxas retorted as he started to run away from the Keyblade Master.

"That cheered him up…" Kairi muttered to herself as she poked Goofy with a 20-inch long stick to check if he was still alive.

Then Donald stepped out of the bathroom and looked at the two boys chasing each other. Then he noticed that Roxas was carrying a bowl of chocolate pudding. "Roxas, where did you get that bowl of pudding?"

"I found it in the refrigerator in the kitchen." Roxas stated as he continued to run away from Sora. Instead of the Short-tempered duck saying a witty remark, he stared furiously at Roxas.

"That was MY pudding!!!" Donald blurted out as he joined the chase for the pudding.

To add to the mayhem, Axel popped out of a pot of gold and eyed the two boys and the duck chasing after each other like retards.

"What the heck's going on?" Axel questioned as he jumped out of the pot of gold.

"Let's see," Kairi began. "Goofy might be dead and Sora and Donald are chasing after Roxas over there 'cause Roxas got the last of the pudding." She hesitated. "Did I forget to mention that it's raining?"

Then Axel smelled something foul coming from the bathroom. "Is it just me or did something die in there?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Kairi stated as she left them.

As the redhead left, Axel started looking at Donald, Sora and Roxas peculiarly. Then he stood in front of them, looked at the bowl of pudding, and looked at it even closer.

"Roxas, where did you find the pudding?"- Axel asked as he quirked his brow.

"Um… I found it near the disgusting gelatin Kairi had to make us eat. Y'now, the one that gave us constipation for two months?" A disgusted look crawled on Axel's face as he stared at Roxas.

"Um… That's not pudding Roxas. Those were the laxities I was saving for the day I get back at Xigbarr for dying my hair green while I was asleep…" A troubled look formed on Axel's face as Roxas' stomach rumbled in pain.

"Ew…" Sora and Donald stated as they giggled.

"I… need… the… BATHROOM!" Roxas exclaimed as he started running around in circles, not noticing that there was a bathroom right behind Axel.

"Smee! Why did you even talk me into riding a boat in the sewer?! Now look where we ended up!" Captain Hook stated angrily as he jumped out of the toilet with his first mate Smee trailing behind him.

"I'm sorry, sir." Smee replied in his 'too-gentle-for-my-own-good' kind of voice. "But I just couldn't let you go out there and get traumatized by that darn crocodile again."

"Crocodile?! Where?!" Hook exclaimed in terror as he jumped in fright and was caught by his first mate.

"Relax captain." Smee said calmly as he patted the traumatized man-baby that he was carrying on the back. "There are no crocodiles here." Hook started crying and talking to himself of how his mom treated him when he was a lad and all that crap until he saw a bowl of pudding. Yes. The same bowl of pudding Roxas was carrying.

"Ooh! I spy with me little eye, something that tastes delicious…" Hook stated as he crawled towards it and picked up.

"Uh... I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Sora stated cautiously as he tried to warn Hook.

"Why should I? You just want the pudding all to your greedy little self!" Hook exclaimed as he started gobbling down the pudding.

"Um… sir," Smee said as he pulled on Hook's coat. "The boy may have a point."

"He's just a scrawny child Smee." Hook stated as he cocked his nose upward and continued eating the 'pudding'.

"But sir," Smee warned. "The boy's the Keyblade Master!"

"So? He already beat me in the first Kingdom Hearts saga." Hook stated bluntly as his stomach rumbled. Yes. The same rumbling in the stomach Roxas experienced. "Smee… did you bring the stomach medicine my mummy used to make for me when I was a lad?"

"I'm afraid not, cap'n." Smee stated as he shook his head.

"No…" Hook's voice softened as he sank to the ground and started crawling to the way he came in. "This is too much for me to handle. Smee, come along now…" hook crawled into the toilet's mouth and pushed the flusher and he started whirling around like a merry-go-round.

"Wait for me sir!" Smee hollered as he jumped into the mouth of the toilet and came whirling down.

"Wow that was random." Donald stated as he stared at the toilet quizzically.

"You said it." Axel stated bluntly as he ran his hand through his hair. Goofy still seemed to look dead as his foot started twitching. Then something took hold of Axel's ankle. Yes, it went under the robe-thingy.

"AIEEE!" Axel squealed as he jumped up to find Goofy's hand holding on to his ankle.

"Gawrsh, I didn't mean to scare ya that hard." Goofy stated as he felt something wet drip down Axel's leg. No, it wasn't sweat.

"We thought you were dead! How can I not be scared?!" Axel exclaimed as he yanked his leg away from Goofy's hand. Sora and Donald burst into laughter as a puddle of yellow liquid started flooding out from under Axel's robe.

"It's not funny!" Axel shouted enraged as fire started to appear from his hands. "Don't make me burn you!"

"You shut up, fool!" a tiny voice stated as Axel turned around to find a small red dragon poking his robe. Yes, it was Mushu, the crazy hyperactive dragon that tags along with Mulan. Funny, if he's here, then where's Mulan?

"What the- Get away from me lizard!" Axel stated bluntly as he kicked Mushu.

"I AIN'T NO LIZARD!" Mushu exclaimed as fire blew out of his mouth, which was directed to Axel.

"Great, just great! I just had this suit dry-cleaned!" Axel complained as he just disappeared.

"That'll teach you for calling me a lizard." Mushu said in a cocky manner as he lifted his snout. Meanwhile, Roxas had already gotten over the laxities in the pudding. Although, how he disposed of his wastes is a mystery.

"My tummy feels better now." Roxas said cheerfully as he plastered a smile on his face.

"Weren't you rolling around the floor in pain a while ago?" Mushu retorted.

"That's none of your business, lizard." Roxas stated bluntly as he kicked Mushu to the side.

"You've gone done it now! You just asked for a butt-whoopin'!" Mushu barked angrily as he stood up and charged at Roxas.

"FIRAGA!" Donald shouted as he pulled out his staff and a large stream of blazing fire flooded out of it, heading towards the lizard, err, dragon. "Roasted dragon anyone?"

"No thanks." Roxas mumbled bluntly. "I'm better off with the laxity- filled pudding."

"Gawrsh Donald," Goofy looked at the over-cooked dragon with pity. "Did you really have to burn Mushu to death?"

"He's not dead, Goofy." Donald stated bluntly. "He's just unconscious."

"He looks dead to me." Sora stated bluntly as he poked Mushu with a pencil.

"I AIN'T DEAD! I LIVE!" Mushu shouted as he got up and ran after Donald.

"The author of this fic better pay me extra for this…" Donald muttered as he whacked Mushu on the head with his staff.

"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are…" Mushu sang as he collapsed.

"Hello Darlings!" Marluxia exclaimed as he popped out of thin air as he tried to hug Sora.

"Stay away from me, crazy flower man!" Sora exclaimed as he bashed Marluxia on the head with the Keyblade.

"Was it really necessary to bash Marluxia on the head?" Roxas asked as he checked to see if Marluxia had a pulse. But before Roxas could even get five inches closer to Marluxia, Marluxia exploded and flower petals started popping up everywhere.

"Wow. That was random." Donald stated as he stared at the flower petals.

"OOOH! Pretty flower petals!" Goofy and Sora said in unison as they started running around in circles, playing with the flower petals.

"Now, I've seen everything." Donald stated bluntly as he slapped his forehead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: did y'all like this little oneshot I made? If you did, REVIEW!!! If you don't, who gives a damn?**

**Donald: I do!!! Now, where's my paycheck???**

**Mushu: You'd better pay me as well! I had to do all my stunts, mind you!**

**Lin: heheheh… well, will ya look at the time! Gotta go! -Runs away to avoid the angered Kingdom Hearts cast-**

**Mushu & Donald: COME BACK HERE!!! -Chases author-**

**AY-DIOS!**

**Lin-Lynn35**


End file.
